


Dearest Friend

by Beautiful_Aravis



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Thor (2011), childhood Loki and reader, fond memories, possible romance if this becomes a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Aravis/pseuds/Beautiful_Aravis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Currently general rating though if this becomes a series it may need to change</p>
<p>A childhood memory between the reader and Loki of Asgard.  A lot happens between the time of fond childhood memories and becoming an adult.  Friends once so close drift apart.  Would Loki remember an old playmate after years spent apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**So they say the best way to get started writing is to simply just write – write whether what you come up with is fantastic or terrible. It has been years since I’ve done any creative writing, but reading through all the fantastic work on here has sparked my love of writing back to life. See some notes at the end!**

“Loki!” she called out. Her laughter followed, carried by the summer breeze. 

“You’ll never catch me!” Loki called back over his shoulder, taunting through his grin. It had been the best of summers so far, each day better than the previous. Loki and (Y/N) had managed to escape their respective obligations for an afternoon and the opportunity to run free without disapproving parents, tutors, or nannies could not be ignored. Looking back over his shoulder, Loki watched as (Y/N) ran, a smile plastered across her face and eyes bright. His eyes sparkled with happiness found only in a free afternoon. 

(Y/N) slowly started to fall behind, her short legs unable to keep up with Loki’s swift pace. With a smirk and the blink of an eye, Loki disappeared and (Y/N) came to a halt, looking around bewildered, with wild hair as she gasped trying to catch her breath. At the same time (Y/N) heard a twig snap the world suddenly went dark as Loki appeared behind her, hands covering her eyes. 

“You should learn to listen!” Loki teased as (Y/N) squeaked, grabbing his wrists. She laughed as the two walked through the forest like this, Loki covering her eyes, telling her to listen, testing her as they came across a stream, then a bird, then a deer. “Mother says being able to hear is just as important as what you see. You can’t always trust your eyes.” He instructed, mimicking their tutors’ tone. The two children laughed and finally sat down by the lake on rocks warmed by the afternoon sun. 

They had been exploring the woods for hours. Up until this year, the two friends had not been allowed out alone, parents and guardians citing that it was too dangerous for children to go off alone. Upon discovering their newfound freedom at the start of the summer, Loki and (Y/N) made it their personal goal to explore every inch of the forest together, their forest as the two frequently referred to it. The lake with its giant boulders was their favorite discovery yet. 

“Loki?” (Y/N) asked after the two had caught their breath and were sitting comfortably. “How did you do that back there?” She tilted her head to the side and pulled her long hair off her neck. 

Loki shrugged and then added with a smirk “Its magic.” He leaned forward to pick up a rock and threw it as far as he could into the lake. He watched as the ripples expanded outward and finally lapped quietly at the stones they sat on. “Mother taught me,” he finally added.

(Y/N) considered this as they sat in silence once again. “Will you teach me?” she finally asked. Loki let out a laugh and (Y/N) crossed her arms, a frown on her face. “ What, do you think I cannot do it because I’m a girl, or because it’s me?” Her frown reached her eyebrows and Loki suddenly turned, matching her frown. 

“You can’t do it because you’re not me!” he reached down and flicked water up to splash his friend before taking off running again. (Y/N) shouted and then took off after him, the two quickly laughing together once again. Before long hunger got the best of the two who finally turned their paths toward home. “If you want,” Loki finally said with a shy shrug, “I could try to teach you… though goodness knows it’ll end up boring me to death!” He emphasized with a dramatic roll of his eyes. 

“I bet I’ll be able to disappear better and faster than you can by the end of the summer!” (Y/N) stopped and put her hands on her hips forcing Loki to stop and turn to her. 

Eyes glinting, he leaned forward “A bet? Is it one you can afford to lose?” He tested, hands spread in front of him. 

(Y/N) considered this, her head tilted to the side. “What are the stakes?” She finally asked. 

Loki was quick to answer, “Winner gets to decide what we do for an entire year!” 

(Y/N) rolled her eyes. “And the loser must,” she stopped and looked back at the forest. “Make a throne in our secret place for the winner!” she smiled in triumph knowing if she won this would suitable annoy Loki.

“Deal,” Loki said after considering the terms. He put out his hand for (Y/N) to shake and she accepted. Loki was fairly confident he would win; he was the one to do the teaching after all. 

“Right,” (Y/N) looked sidelong at Loki before breaking away in a sprint. “Last one home has to explain to Miss Taryn why our clothes are covered in mud!” she called out behind her. Loki followed after quickly, grumbling about the head start (Y/N) now had. He’d have to find some way to get the two of them out of trouble later.  
\----  
Years Later…

(Y/N) stepped into the banquet hall she hadn’t seen since she was a young child. A smile crossed her face as she took a deep breath. The smells, the sounds, the atmosphere was just as she remembered. She slowly made her way across the crowded floor to a table with numerous empty seats. Once upon a time she might have made her way to the front of the room to sit with an old friend but now was not the time to reminisce on golden times of the past. She doubted if that time could ever happen, it had been too long, too much had changed.

A glance to the head table confirmed her thoughts and she could not help the sadness that crept into her smile and up to her eyes. That must be him, she thought to herself as she watched the tall man with dark hair who sat quietly near the king and queen. King Odin and Queen Frigga looked the same as they had when she was but a child in the palace. The thought comforted her. Perhaps things have not changed as much as she thought they would have. But a second glance at Loki sitting tall, quiet, and stiff made her doubt. (Y/N) watched Loki for another moment until she saw him turn his head in her direction slightly. She immediately busied herself with the food in front of her, keeping her head down. She would not trouble the Prince, what would he remember of an old playmate from ages passed. Her memories were fond ones and could not be taken from her, and she took solace in that thought.

\--

Loki POV

Another dinner, another night of loud raucous people. Loki arrived and sat with his family as expected, ate and drank as expected. He had thought of a new game for himself over the last few weeks which included seeing how few words he had to speak throughout the entirety of dinner. His personal best thus far was 103 words and that was several days ago. Perhaps tonight I can best it, nothing drastic has happened in the palace or kingdom this day. He mocked to himself. 

Halfway through the meal, his skin began to tingle. Someone was watching him. This was not something extremely out of the ordinary as he was a member of the royal house and he was sitting at the head table. This feeling, however, was different. Turning his head slightly he began to look systematically throughout the room. When he was unable to find anything out of the ordinary and the feeling passed, he sighed and returned to his food. Unfortunately it was at this point that his father decided to ask about preparations being made for the upcoming trip. There goes my chance at besting my record, Loki closed his eyes and began to answer the barrage of questions that began. It did not take him very long to subtly get Thor to begin answering questions. Loki smirked when he finally succeeded in making Thor take the responsibility of answering to father under the impression it was his own decision. 

“Now that you are in Thor’s capable hands,” Loki stood with a grand gesture towards his brother, “I will take my leave for the evening.” Queen Frigga gave Loki a knowing look with a raised eyebrow which he could only respond with a charming smile. The king and Thor continued their discussion as if nothing were amiss.

Loki gracefully made his way down the few steps of the platform holding the head table. He picked up a goblet of wine on his way out of the banquet hall but as he turned to make his way to the exit, he bumped into a woman, spilling wine down her dress.   
She gasped and paled, reaching quickly for a napkin to wipe her dress and busied herself with the task. “I’m so sorry milord, forgive me I wasn’t looking,” she said quietly, keeping her head down, wiping absently at her dress knowing a napkin could not make much progress with a wine stain. 

Loki closed his eyes and let his head drop back. Will this night never end? He thought to himself but instead spoke polite words. “No, milady, it is my fault. I turned quickly, may I help you?” His voice was flat and insincere. However, the woman’s refusal to look up at him intrigued him. Many feared him and many held him in awe as befit a prince. Which was this woman’s reason, he wondered. Each time he bent forward to help the woman she turned and backed away until finally, in frustration, he grabbed her chin. “Woman! Will you not let me help you?” he said through gritted teeth and forced her face up so he could see her. He froze. It was not often he was at a loss for words. Loki watched the woman’s eyes carefully for a long moment. 

“(Y/N?)” he finally whispered in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you guys really seemed to want this to continue so I’m ready to give it a shot! Hope I don’t disappoint :)

(Y/n)’s eyes locked on Loki’s, his hand held her fast. He had remembered her and she was stunned. After what seemed like an eternity, (Y/n) gave Loki a small, shy smile. 

“It’s been a very long time, milord,” she said quietly. Loki frowned at her formality.

“Indeed it has,” he said, releasing her chin. Hands at his sides, Loki took in the woman standing in front of him searching for hints of the young girl he used to know. He remembered a carefree, wild spirit. This woman was reserved and cautious. It had been a long time since the adventures the two shared in their youth and it appeared he was not the only one who had changed. 

(Y/n)’s heart was racing as she faced Loki. His eyes were the same, harder maybe, but still Loki. Her departure from the palace had been abrupt and she hadn’t been allowed the chance to speak with Loki, to say goodbye, to do any of the comforting things a child longs for when leaving a beloved friend. Over the years, (Y/n) assured herself that Loki was a prince and that it wouldn’t have been long before he found someone to replace her, to explore with, to get into trouble with. Someone more fitting. (Y/n) was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Loki clear his throat.

“What are you doing here?” he asked not unkindly. That was a very good question, one she was asking herself at this moment. 

“I had business nearby,” she could hardly recognize her voice. “Before I returned home I wanted to see some old memories. Apparently my status here at the palace remains intact, at least nominally,” a hint of a smile appeared on her face, even reaching her eyes. 

“I see,” Loki said, clasping his hands behind his back. “‘See old memories,’” not reconnect with them,” he added stiffly. Any trace of the smile (Y/n) previously had disappeared.

“I wished to spare you, milord,” (Y/n) gaze dropped to her feet. “I didn’t think you would want-“her voice trailed off. Loki looked around, seeming to realize they looked out of place as they stood in the middle of the banquet hall while others watched. Gently he took (Y/n)’s elbow and led her to a deserted balcony off of the main hall. The two stepped into the cool night air, the noise of the crowd now muffled behind them. Side by side, Loki and (Y/n) leaned on the ledge to overlook the kingdom below.

“You left,” Loki said quietly, looking down to study his hands momentarily. “No one ever said why.” (Y/n) took a deep breath.

“It was my mother,” (Y/n) finally spoke up. She had had this conversation countless times over the years she spent away from the palace. A thousand times she had explained to Loki why she left, apologized to him profusely while her mind played the part of Loki, responding in anger and resentment. She wasn’t prepared for him to wait silently for her to explain. “She passed. Father didn’t take it well,” she added quietly. Loki looked over to (Y/n) who was busy looking anywhere but at him. 

“I’m sorry,” (Y/n)’s brow furrowed when she heard his offered condolences. “She was a lovely woman.” At that, (Y/n) felt tears well in her eyes. Quickly she looked up and blinked to keep them at bay. 

“Thank you,” (Y/n) whispered. “He wanted to be alone I think. He insisted we return to the old estate.” Loki nodded, vaguely remembering (Y/n) tell stories of visiting this place when she was very young. “We left the night she passed, I didn’t even have the chance to get my things,” she looked over to Loki. “He assured me you would find another playmate before I could be missed,” her voice was soft as she tried to reassure Loki.

“I did,” he pursed his lips. “Rather one was for me,” Loki looked annoyed. “My brother,” a smile almost ghosted to (Y/n)’s lips at the thought of Loki and Thor playing. 

“Surely it couldn’t have been that terrible,” (Y/n)’s eyes glinted.

“You don’t know the horrors, (Y/n),” Loki chuckled. The two looked at one another as the tension dissipated. Cautiously, Loki pulled (Y/n) into a friendly embrace. “I did miss you,” he said and (Y/n) took a slow breath to still the tears that once again threatened. Stepping back, (Y/n) put her hands on Loki’s shoulders.

“And I you,” she smiled. Her smile quickly turned to a smirk as she looked up at him. “I also remember back when I was taller than you. Who would have thought you would grow up to be so… so _tall_?” she laughed. “Perhaps this is another illusion?” she raised an eyebrow. Finally a smile cracked through Loki’s skilled façade. Before he could let out a witty retort a man came up behind (Y/n). 

“So this is where you disappeared to,” the man said stepping to (Y/n)’s side, sliding a hand around her waist. (Y/n) stood up straighter, her shoulders stiff. Loki did not miss the brief look of pain that cross her eyes before she closed them, taking a slow deep breath.

“Yes,” she forced a smile as she turned to the man. “I’ll return shortly,” she said quietly, not ready to end her time speaking with Loki now that they were finally speaking like old friends. 

“Nonsense, introduce me!” Agni insisted. When (Y/n) gave an apologetic look to Loki, she saw his face return to the initial mask of indifference she saw upon their initial meeting.

“Milord,” her voice was demure now. “I introduce you to Agni,” she stepped aside to raise a hand in presentation of the new man. “Agni,” she said cautiously, “This is the Prince, Loki,” her eyes gave him a warning look which the man ignored as he reached a hand out to Loki.

“A pleasure, Milord,” he gave the prince a toothy grin, leaving his hand outstretched, waiting. Loki looked at the offered hand and readjusted his stance so he was facing the newcomer, hands clasped firmly behind his back. “Ah,” he slowly withdrew his hand, settling for reaching around (Y/n)’s elbow. 

“We should be going,” (Y/n) quickly changed subjects. 

“Nonsense, it is early yet!” Agni protested, pulling her roughly to his side, his mood overly festive. 

“We leave early in the morning to return to Father,” (Y/n) gently reminded. 

“You only just arrived,” Loki said quietly, turning his attention to (Y/n) now. 

“Agni must return to Father in the morning though, he will be awaiting a report from you,” (Y/n)’s voice was more firm this time and Agni looked to her with annoyance. His hand tightened around (Y/n)’s shoulder painfully.

“I suppose you’re right,” he finally relented and let go of (Y/n). She suppressed the shiver that welled up in her. 

“You’ll stay for a few days, yes?” Loki asked (Y/n), ignoring the man beside her. When she hesitated, casting a sidelong glance at Agni, Loki spoke up again. “I insist you stay, as my guest,” he made it clear the invitation was singular. “Please.”

“How can I refuse such an offer?” (Y/n) finally looked up at the prince. “You’ll tell Father when you arrive home tomorrow?” her words were measured, awaiting Agni’s response.

“Oh yes, of course,” he said taking a step back. “It was a pleasure meeting you, my Prince,” he bowed and (Y/n) could almost detect Agni’s scorn in the gesture. Loki watched the man’s back as he returned to the banquet hall. With the departure of Agni, Loki returned his eyes to (Y/n)’s. 

“Who-“he started before (Y/n) held up a hand.

“Please don’t,” she said closing her eyes. “You’ll be much happier if you never think of him again,” she insisted. Loki didn’t doubt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've spent the past 2 1/2 weeks thinking about where this story can go and I've definitely got a plan that I like in my head. However that may mean the rating needs to be changed (at least to teen if not mature, we'll see). If anyone is vehemently against that *please* post something in the comments. I beg you! Speak up! You are all wonderful, thank you for reading! Much love <3


	3. Old Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little angsty a little bit of friendship fluff. Things will really be picking up within the next chapter or two. Enjoy!

Loki looked to (Y/n) who remained beside him, lost in thought. “You really weren’t going to see me while you were here,” his voice was quiet. He wasn’t sure how to fall back into the ease of their friendship.

“No, as I said, I wanted to spare you, milord,” she took a deep breath and rested her hands on the cool stone of the railing. 

“Why do you call me that, (Y/n)?” his eyebrows drew down in concentration. A spark of amusement leapt into (Y/n)’s eyes.

“Is that not who you are?” she turned slightly to look at his confused face.

“To you I was always Loki,” he said slowly, considering his words. (Y/n) took a deep breath as memories of running, playing and talking with Loki surfaced. When they were children he never seemed to be anything other than her friend. Propriety was cast aside once the two were off in their own world.

“We were children, it’s hardly appropriate for me to address you with such familiarity,” her voice was distant now, lost in the past. Loki leaned against the railing next to (Y/n), eyes focused on his folded hands.

“Perhaps not,” he said. “How is your father?” uncomfortable with the direction their conversation was heading. (Y/n) frowned as she considered her words. 

“His business thrives as do his many, many, contacts. You must remember how proud he was of maintaining those relationships throughout the kingdom,” Loki grunted in acknowledgement. He hadn’t interacted much with the man when he lived at the palace with (Y/n) years ago. “He provides for me, taught me what he knows,” (Y/n) began to ramble on. Loki did not miss the fact that she did not actually answer his question. 

“And yours? I saw the King and Queen, and your brother. Your father and mother have changed very little, but you and your brother…” she gave a small smile. “Much has changed,” she added with a laugh.

“You were going to leave without greeting them as well,” his statement was accusatory, but not cruel.

“The King and Queen have far greater matters to attend to than myself, and Prince Thor I am sure has put me out of mind completely!” (Y/n) shook her head, “No, I did not think it worth embarrassing myself,” her voice faded. 

“And you used to call me the dramatic one,” Loki’s tone was dry but when he caught (Y/n)’s eye he gave her a tight lipped smile. “Come, Mother would never forgive me if I kept your visit to myself,” he held out his arm for (Y/n) to hold. Cautiously, she slipped her hand into the crook of Loki’s elbow and he led her back into the banquet hall. (Y/n) breathed a sigh of relief when Agni was nowhere in sight, yet felt eyes from around the room boring into her. 

“Loki,” she leaned over and whispered, “people are staring,” her eyes went to her hand on Loki’s arm. He saw her pointed stare and leaned down to speak quietly into her ear.

“Let them, I’ll wager you how long it takes for word to reach back to me of this mysterious woman I have on my arm in public,” his eyes sparkled and (Y/n) couldn’t help but grin in response. 

“You tend to lose our wagers, Loki,” her formality slipped but neither noticed. Loki narrowed his eyes at her comment.

“Are you afraid to lose, (Y/n)?” he mocked.

“Can you afford to?” (Y/n) scrunched her nose at her old friend. “What do you wager?” she finally relented. 

“A trip to the throne where the winner will be crowned ruler of the forest,” his voice embodied the mysterious hideaway of their youth and the hours upon hours of adventures it provided them. 

“I accept,” (Y/n) elbowed Loki lightly. “By tomorrow morning you’ll hear news either spoken in whispers or someone will ask you.” Loki nodded once.

“I think it’ll take at least until tomorrow evening if not the day after. My life is not watched nearly as intently as Thor’s,” he said as they made their way to the front of the banquet hall. 

Nearing the few steps that led up to the head table, Loki caught his mother’s gaze and she raised her eyebrows in question. Odin soon looked to see what had distracted is wife. A small knowing smile briefly touched his lips. Thor remained oblivious, caught up in the telling of a wild misadventure story between his friends. Frigga stood when the two neared her seat and (Y/n) immediately dropped into a curtsy, her hand falling from Loki’s arm.

“My Queen,” she slipped back to formality. Frigga watched the young woman in front of her before reaching out to gently tilt her head up to study her face. 

“Surely this cannot be the same free spirited girl who ran about the palace so many years ago,” her smile was kind as she urged (Y/n) back to her feet. “My you have grown, (Y/n).” (Y/n)’s smile reached her eyes at the queen’s words. “You will stay here for your visit?” She glanced to Loki, determining if she needed to scold him forgetting an invitation.

“Yes, your majesty. Your son insisted,” she added ensuring Loki remained unscathed. Frigga regarded (Y/n) warmly. _Ever looking out for one another even now,_ she thought before taking her seat once more. She reached over to place a hand on her husband’s arm as he silently watched the exchange. When (Y/n) noticed the king’s attention had turned to her, she quickly fell into another deep curtsy which Odin acknowledged with a slight nod of his head.

“Welcome child,” he seemed so weary, (Y/n) thought as she thanked him quietly, standing once more. “It is good to see you again,” he said politely before the attention of he and his wife was demanded elsewhere. Thor remained fully entrenched in his story, arms waving as he acted out the tale of battling against all odds. (Y/n) could feel Loki’s irritation radiating from him as he stood by her side. Leaning towards Loki, (Y/n) began to mime Thor’s storytelling, hidden as she was at Loki’s side. It was a pastime she enjoyed when she was young, everything always seemed so dramatic when Thor was speaking. Loki had to struggle to keep his composure. 

Forgotten for the time being, Loki led (Y/n) out of the banquet hall, once again holding his arm out for her to take. This was new for (Y/n) to take in. When the pair was very young, they would run about the palace holding hands and adults would look on with indulging smiles. As they grew, hand holding became less frequent giving way to games of tag and teasing. Only at the most formal of occasions (or for practice during etiquette instruction) did Loki ever have (Y/n) on his arm. 

The two walked in silence through the deserted halls of the palace. It was late and the moon was rising; those not in their quarters for the night were still feasting and drinking. (Y/n) caught a glimpse of the stars as she and Loki passed by an open window. The next hall they turned down made her stop, pulling on Loki’s arm. 

“Isn’t that…?” her voice trailed off and Loki craned his neck to see where she was looking. There was a small alcove not far in front of them half covered by long thick drapes. Before Loki could say a word, (Y/n) was making her way quickly to the alcove. Loki grasped her hand lest she get away and broke into a light jog to keep up with her pace.

“(Y/n) what’s gotten into you?” He couldn’t help the small smile that came to him at (Y/n)’s sudden delight. 

“You don’t remember this,” she looked up into the bright eyes beside her before she knelt down reaching behind the fabric and pillars. Her fingers landed on a piece of stone that stuck out beyond the flush walls, well hidden from view. Realization dawned on Loki as he watched (Y/n), her tongue poking out as she pushed at the piece of stone before it gave way. A low grating sound filled their ears before (Y/n) moved forward on her hands and knees. “Are you coming?” she glanced back over her shoulder at Loki who looked up and down the deserted hallway once before climbing into the alcove after her. 

Behind the fabric, a small tunnel was revealed. It would have been easy enough for a child to crawl through, but as adults, (Y/n) and Loki struggled. At the end, (Y/n) carefully eased herself out onto the roof, careful of her footing. Loki soon followed and placed himself next to his old friend who was starting to giggle.

“When was the last time you came up here?” she looked over to Loki and his smile faltered. 

“A few years after you left,” his gaze dropped from (Y/n)’s face to his hands. He busied himself getting comfortable before looking up at the stars overhead. “When I realized you weren’t coming back,” (Y/n)’s heart broke at his words. “I’d honestly forgotten about it,” he chuckled finally bringing himself to look back to (Y/n). 

(Y/n)’s heart broke at his words, but she forced a smile. “We used to come up here all the time,” she said pulling her knees to her chest against the chill of the night air. “Has anyone else ever found it?” she asked offhandedly, concentrating on the lights of the city below.

“Judging from the state of that tunnel, no,” Loki griped wiping absently at the cobwebs that stuck to his shoulders. The two sat in silence, caught up in their personal thoughts and memories until the cold became too much for (Y/n) to handle. “You should get back inside,” he said with a light chuckle at (Y/n)’s blue lips and chattering teeth. 

“And you, my lord, should retire for the night I’m sure,” she nudged Loki playfully before the two began to climb back through the tiny tunnel. Loki led (Y/n) to a room not far, opening it for her. She stood in the open doorway looking back. “You must have things that require your attention tomorrow,” she said suddenly regretting her decision to accept his offer to stay. 

“Yes, unfortunately,” his voice was distant as he considered the truth of her statement. “However, I have managed to master the art of escaping duties and responsibilities” he chuckled before continuing, “for a short time at least.” (Y/n) crossed her arms stepping back into the room.

“What would your mother say?” she narrowed her eyes at Loki’s back but couldn’t keep the amusement from her face. 

“That I learned it from you!” he called back over his shoulder smugly. (Y/n) laughed out loud as she shut the door and faced the warm fireplace and bed in the room. For just a few days she could pretend, she decided as she let her gown drop to the floor and washed before crawling into the large bed. _Just for a few days_ she thought to herself as sleep took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More memories to come soon!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you prefer to read? Reader insert? One shots? Running series? Long chapters? Short chapters? Leave comments, ideas, and things you’d like to see in the comments! I’m just getting back to this so I’d really appreciate some ideas for one shots or plots you’d like to see. I have some ideas swimming around in my head that will make themselves shown here in time. Much love all!
> 
> Would you like a sequel to this? Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> \--I own nothing of Marvel characters or their plots, this is purely for fun!


End file.
